youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis in October 2010
During October 2010, Artemis and the Team faced great challenges as they fought the Injustice League and Red Volcano, got to the root of Red Tornado's "betrayal" and made a new friend in Zatanna. A training simulation gone wrong left the Team devastated, and Artemis began to reevaluate her feelings toward both Kid Flash and Superboy. History In light of the plant attacks on Metropolis, Gotham City, Star City, Paris and Taipei by the Injustice League, Batman assigned the Team a mission to destroy the central control system. When the Team reached the Injustice League's base in the Louisiana Bayou, they were immediately attacked by Count Vertigo and Black Adam, forcing them leave the Bio-Ship behind. Robin and Miss Martian left on the orders of Aqualad. Artemis and the remaining members fought Count Vertigo and Black Adam. They were soon defeated by the seasoned villains and carried off to their headquarters by Wotan. The Team was freed from Wotan after he was hit by the recovered Bio-Ship. They all took on the Injustice League, but were no match for them. With the entire roster of the Injustice League against them, the Team was quickly overpowered until the arrival of the Justice League, which prompted the Injustice League to surrender. The Team was introduced to Zatara's daughter, Zatanna. After their telepathic conversation on Red Tornado was discovered, the Team voiced their frustration on being left out on the search for Red Tornado. They were ultimately told to not pursue the matter. Despite this, the Team disobeyed orders and unanimously decided to search for Red Tornado themselves, taking Zatanna along with them, under the auspices of giving Zatanna a tour of Happy Harbor. On the Bio-Ship, they all turned to Kid Flash for a dumb idea of where to start. The Team interrogated Professor Ivo at Belle Reve for the location of T.O. Morrow's base. Zatanna used her magic to force him to blurt out the address. After heading to Teton County, the Team was challenged by Red Tornado, who prompted the Team to play dead. Red Volcano appeared and was aware of the ruse. Red Tornado fled, leaving the Team to face Red Volcano. With his superior processing speed and memories of Red Tornado, he trounced the Team. It took Red Inferno, Red Torpedo, and Red Tornado to defeat him, the former two sacrificing their "lives". After dealing with the erupted volcano, they took Red Tornado to Morrow's lab and repaired him. The Team took part in a psychic training exercise meant to simulate an attack on Earth. It was designed to grow worse the more the Team succeeded. After the "death" of Artemis in the simulation, Miss Martian's telepathic powers caused things to spiral out of control. Because of Miss Martian's hold over her teammates, Artemis slipped into a coma instead of waking up. Martian Manhunter ended the simulation by "killing" Miss Martian. Artemis awoke along with her other coma-induced teammates immediately after Miss Martian was "killed". She and everyone else was visibly shaken by what occurred. During her session with Black Canary, Artemis admitted she was not traumatized by the ordeal, which Black Canary felt was her acting tough. Upon attempting to delve into the secrets she was keeping from her teammates, Artemis's reaction betrayed her prior lack of concern, and was especially worried about Wally finding out. The fact that Artemis singled out Wally out of all the others piqued Black Canary's interest. Artemis was invited to a Halloween party by Megan and Conner. She arrived at the Cave the same time Zatanna did. After noticing the flirting between Megan and Conner, Artemis became upset and disinterested in the party. To cheer Artemis up, Zatanna persuaded her to a girls' night out. After arriving in Manhattan via Zeta-Beam, Artemis and Zatanna fought crime. After stopping a couple of robberies, they were accosted by Harm, who wished to test his skills against them. His surprise attack placed the two at a disadvantage and forced them to flee. In an alley, they met a girl, who helped them escape from Harm. They questioned her, but her only word was "secret". Harm caught up to them. During the fight, Harm again overpowered the two, and again they were forced to flee, using the girl's help. They made it to an apartment where Harm caught up to them. He was visibly angered by their presence there and used his sword to electrocute them into unconsciousness. Artemis woke up, tied to a chair. Harm attempted to interrogate her to find out about why she was there. He was forced to leave after seeing that Zatanna had escaped from her bonds. While he was gone, Zatanna freed Artemis and the two attempted to leave. Harm pursued them outside, where he met the ghost of his sister, Greta Hayes, whom he killed in order to be pure of heart. Greta walked up to Harm and took away his pure heart, stripping him of his rights to wield the Sword of Beowulf. Powerless, Artemis easily handed him a defeat. With Harm taken cared of, they promised Greta a proper burial. Artemis was disturbed by the fact that Harm would kill his own sister. Zatanna attempted to coax Artemis into talking about her own secrets, but Artemis denied having any. She then showed Zatanna the neon sign of the magic store across the street, which was broken, leaving only the word "Secret" highlighted. She suggested that it was the last thing Greta saw before her death. References See also * Artemis * Artemis in August 2010 * Artemis in September 2010 * Artemis in November 2010 * Artemis in December 2010 * Artemis in March 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Histories